


They Were Twins?!

by Jajamadam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Death, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Original Clans (Warriors), Other, Past Child Abuse, Responsibility, Romance, Royalty, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamadam/pseuds/Jajamadam
Summary: Minato, due the village being in danger of being taken over by the Emperor(owned by the Uchihas)because they can't fight back while being plagued by a currently incurable disease, makes the rash decision to offer them his twin daughter's hand in marriage. What is he to do when his only daughter also falls ill and dies. Her male twin would have to do but no one can know. This could be used to ones advantage~ Sasunaru Itanaru and more





	1. Prolouge

Minato sat quietly in his study contemplating if he had made the right decision to marry off his only daughter to the Uchiha family. They were crazy after all. Had a bad history of massacres in their family and were known for how cold and distant they were but, whatever it took to make sure that his village didn't suffer to their hands.

As Chief of The Hidden leaf village he had a responsibility to uphold. He understood that more than anyone and he hoped that his children would understand too.

The village doesn't have enough resources to defend themselves from being conquered by the Emperor. A deadly disease has been doing around as well and many people were dropping dead on the spot. How could this suffering village survive if they were to be attack by The Emperor,who had burnt many nations and villages to the ground to expand their power.

And so if it meant giving away his treasure to protect the village from facing the same demised,He would do so but, he didn't feel right still.

He had done the right thing...right?

He loved his daughter dear to his heart but..."You will learn to love him Naruko...please understand."


	2. An Acting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

'I have to make sure that I raise my little Naruko to be the best. She is only 5 now and has a few years to mature before i hand her over to the Uchihas. I have to protect her at all cost and treasure her'  
Minato didn't make effort to acknowledge the little feet that entered to room and made their way over to him.

'I maybe should raise her away from the village. This disease is taking people down and they're dropping like flies'

"Daddy.."

'Ill get her the best teachers..Iruka for education and Tsunade for manners and style...Oh..and Jiraiya'

Daddy.."

'Ill make sure she has the best dresses and the fairest skin and-'

DADDY!"

"WHAT!" Minato looked angrily at Naruto who stood right in front of him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Since he got back from the arrangement a few months ago all attention he gave to Naruto had shifted to his sister immediately and the poor child was nothing but a second thought. It had become so bad that It was almost like Minato only ever had one child and the maids were raising the other.

"What do you fu- frigging want Naruto. I'm busy. Cant you stop bothering me?" He wasn't pleased to see the boy at all, he was too worried on what to do about Naruko.

At this Naruto started to cry a bit but didn't say anything.

"Well don't just stand there! What is it boy"

"...Nii-san..isn't breathing anymore...I think she sick"

It was the most innocent comment. One made out of confusion and pure observation.

Minato paused and looked at Naruto before grabbing his slowly by his tiny shoulders so tightly they may snap.

"..What?" Naruto could feel the pain as Minato started to squeeze harder and his tears started to fall harder. He was bawling.

"Nee-san...aaaaghh.. ...*sniff*.Moving anymore...w..we were playing in t..the garden..a..and she was fweeling dizzy a..and she fall ground a..and..a..and then wont get up"

Minato's eyes widen in realization and he drops Naruto before running to the garden to find her, yelling for maids and doctors to follow him.

He ran, leaving behind a little boy in pain who sat on the floor nursing his shoulders tenderly as they ached very much. The young boy missed his father. The one that would give him hugs and kisses and would love him. The one that would always say sorry Mommy wasn't didn't know if he was a bad boy but he always tried to be good so...Why was daddy always so upset at him and only loved Naruko? He could only cry.

He didn't move from his spot on the floor. It hurt to do he just sat there.

He wondered why Naruko fainted. She wasn't looking well but he wanted to play anyway so they did and out of no where she fell down and wouldnt get back up.

After a few hours or so father burst back through the doors.

"NARUTO?!"

Naruto jumped at the sudden call of his name and felt like hiding but couldn't move his body to do so.

"Y..yes daddy?"Minato looked at his tiny form on the ground before lifting him into his arms. He...faked a smile.

"Daddy needs you to do something..very very important for him...can you do that?"

"Daddy..needs me?.. okay..i..ill do it."

At that moment, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya stood at the office door.

"Think of it..as..a game. An acting game... You'll be Naruko"


	3. Father or Chief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto...or anything but this fanfic

"Think of it..as..a game. An acting game... You'll be Naruko"

Naruto looked at his father a bit couldn't understand what his father meant. He didn't feel like being Naruko. Couldn't she be herself? He wanted to pretend if he was her, would daddy love him again?And maybe play with him again like he used too?

He stared at his father in the face, confused, his little face, adorned with whiskers on each cheek, twisted with child wander.

Iruka walked in towards them. "Naruto, before you start your game can you go out the room for just a lil lil bit? I need to have a word with your father"

Naruto pouted a little and nodded slowly before looking at Minato to put him down and scurrying away out the room as asked.

The door was closed.

Jiraiya sat down and pulled out a bottle of sake to drink and Ikruka stood near the desk.

Tsunade huffed over,"Don't tell me you plan on doing what i think you are, Minato. Act like Naruko? You don't plan on giving the Uchihas Naruto do you?"

He responded with silence and stood silently looking out the window.

"Minato! Listen to me. Do you even know what they may do if they find out Naruto is a boy? They would burn this village to the ground in one hour and slaughter him like a pig!And further more! You just lost a child to some unknown disease and your main concern is...the village? Have you no soul?!"

"I'm the Chief. I have a responsibility to take care of my nation and Naruko played a big role in our survival. She's gone now! what else do you want me to do?! They are twins...i..it could work..at least maybe till we are able to defend ourselves against them properly. They wanted Naruko at 17. We'll raise Naruto as a girl and we'll use those years to prepare for possible war. I cant give them just any girl from the village. They accepted the offer because of the strong Uzumaki lineage. They don't know i have two children so i should be able to pull it off. Just what else do you want me do!? Huh!?"

Iruka stepped forward,"Act human...its ok to cry you know...I understand your position but you just lost a child. You didn't even have time to tell her you loved her or anything...do you not feel upset?"

"Of course I do...more than anything. I...I still remember the day she and Naruto were born. The pain i experienced...holding Kushina's hand as she slipped into a permanent coma, never to wake up again. I still remember how hard she had to fight to give birth those children. Trust me this hurts. I feel like Ive failed as a father. I have so many regrets. I regret even deciding to give her away. I regret telling myself it would be fine...i..." For a brief moment Minato leaned against the glass of the window, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"Of course I'm upset. My chest aches so much. Its so hard to breath in here...I just lost one of my angels. Why..why did god want her back so soon?!...Of course I'm devastated."

He breathed quietly, calming himself down before standing straight and turning to the trio, glaring slightly. He couldn't cry,this wasn't the time for tears.

"So don't preach to will crying do? It wont bring her back now would it? I must think of the next step from here. I am the Chief of this village."

Jiraiya laughed, "Yes indeed you are my friend. A big important Chief...but even leaders are human. They all have their own moments of weakness. Its just sad to see you so easily put your village over your family."

"W..what?!...I-"

"Don't get me wrong Minato." Jiraiya interrupted as he poured out another cup of sake, "I understand your reasoning. You're the big caretaker...the big protector of this little village and to protect many lives meant giving up one..and that one just happened to be your daughter. At that very moment you made the arrangement, you decided that she has no choice in the matter and she will have to come to terms with it, even if she gets older and doesn't want to live with the decisions you made for her. You decided that her life was your's to control for the benefit of once did you consider that they may be another way to prevent the Uchihas from destroying the village. And now that she's gone...i guess little Naruto will have to suffer her fate ? I hear you guys talking about how Minato feels or..is suppose to feel but has anyone taken into consideration how...Naruto feels? You haven't even told the boy that his sister is dead yet. Further more how are you going to explain this to a child? 'I want you to be a girl for the rest of your life for daddy because i care about my village more? i also want to sell you off to strangers who are evil and might kill you if you are found out because its all for the best. It would have been so much more helpful if you were a girl so just throw away your identity for the rest of your life and be a girl for me'?...is that what you're going to tell him?"

Iruka frowned,"Hes right Minato. Doing this to Naruto is putting his own feelings aside for your benefit. He is only a child and just like Naruko, you are planning to burden him with such a heavy responsibility and basically take away all control he has of his own life...does that not feel wrong to do..not as a Chief..not even as a father..but as a human? Taking away someone's right and putting their suffering aside for 'the greater good'? Is there honestly no other way? What if we try to evacuate everyone from the village? Maybe we can still protect everyone?"

"I wouldn't even call him human anymore." Tsunade commented, " That is very risky. What if they hunt the people down? Ive heard that they kill survivors for fun and use some as slaves and sell them off. And where would we evacuate them to? What will we do with the remains of the village?That plan may carry alot of risk but I'm sure we should be able to think of something instead of selling off a child...Right? We may end up with a worst result by giving them Naruto...they would be livid for sure if they find out he is a boy. Jiraiya's right for cant do this to a are your morals?! What about when he gets older? Do you think he can live with such a lifestyle? He wont know who he is anymore. And what about the public? They know you had two children. What are you going to even tell them?"

Minato paused for a moment and sat at his desk,taking in everything. It hurt to hear them wanted then to shut up. He knew everything they said was true. He knew what he planned to do to his daughter.

He knew..He knew.

He just lost a little child didn't deserve to die. He was so devastated and angry at himself.

He was just so upset and angry and frustrated at the same time that he wasn't even considering his son's feelings too..He was going to make the same mistake...H..he may lose Naruto too...but his village may not survive unless he made the sacrifice...but his son...shouldn't have to suffer...but...his village...

'What am i even to do? We could easily solve this by giving them Naruto and using that time to rebuild ourselves from the effect of the disease. Or...we can find a risky way around it...so many people could die but if the Uchihas find out he is a we may have the same result. Is there even a better choice here? What am i to do!?"

Jiraiya stood and walked to the door swinging it slightly ajar,"You have an important decision to make Minato, each carrying consequences with them,"

Naruto stood outside to door, his bright blue eyes filled with confusion, holding a small pink dress and a small play sword waiting for the conversation to finish.

"Your village or your son...You are either a Father or a Chief. Pick one"


	4. I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: i own nothing...Nothing..NOTHING!

Naruto was confused. He had been hearing them call his name inside but he knew he wasn't allowed to go in. He was still confused. If he was Naruko would daddy play with him more? He still wanted to be a soldier or knight though...hmmmm.

As he waited he was getting bored standing in one spot and decided he wanted to play with Naruko since he was outside the room for sssoosoooo long.

Then it dawned on him!

Maybe then he and her and daddy and even Iruka if he wanted could play the acting game!

5 year old excitement bubbled in him,so he went to her room to invite her to play...but she wasn't there.

He looked on the bed and laid out on it was a pink dress with black trim and ruffles and bows on it. It looked very very pretty...like for a wedding! a..and it had a pair of small white gloves and a pair of ribbons next to it and Naruko's formal black shoes on the was so pretty!

He grabbed the dress and ran to look for Naruko. He wanted her to wear the dress! Maybe she was still in the garden...or maybe daddy got a doctor for her a..and she's in the office..where the scary doctor is! Oh no!

He ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him, down the hall, up the stairs, across the ballroom to the office where he, and with all his might, knocked on the large oak door.

He trembled a little. Doctors had needles and scary things and maybe he was using them to hurt Nee-san!

He started to fret outside the door adorably as it slowly opened and a man in a lab coat walked out.

He had silvery whitey hair and only his eyes were showing, which looked down at the young boy. He had on a mask covering everything else.

"You must be Naruto. My! have you grown. Its been a whole year since ive last seen you. Remember me? Its Kakashi!",He swiftly shut the door behind him. The large sheet covered bed disappearing behind it. "Did your daddy send you here to give me that?" He pointed at the dress.

Naruto slowly shook his head no as he trembled a bit at the sight of the doctor.

"Why would daddy want me give you this? Are you goina wear it?...Are you getting married?"

"Married?...hmmm..not yet..i have to ask my dolphin first. And that dress isn't for a wedding. Its...for a funeral, kid."

Naruto's little eyes sparkled. He only registered one part of the sentence,"You're marrying a dolphin!?Thats sooo cool! i wanna marry a dolphin too!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Sure! but ya cant have mine."

"Heheheheh. Mines ginna be prettier! a..and bigger!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah? well mine's cuter and makes cute noises when i play with it~ and especially makes an adorable noise when i play with a special fin"

(at this moment a sharp chill ran down Iruka's spine lol)

Naruto wasn't understanding but he was having fun. It was so crazy! Marrying a dolphin! He could only laugh. He couldn't wait to tell Naru-

Out of no where he paused and started freaking out a bit, "Oppsiee! i forgot i was looking for Nee-san. She's not here? Can you help me find her?"

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit before focusing on the child in concern.

'He..doesn't know..does he?..the poor thing'

"Of course..id..love to help but I'm a bit busy right now...so...ah!..I hear the members of the Inuzuka tribe are spending some time here for a council meeting. They brought their son again. How about you go play with him and..he'll help you find her"

"But i don't wanna play with him!" Naruto stomped his foot a little, "I wanna play with Naruko...and he always wins...i don't like him!" He pouts and huffs. "Ill find Naruko on my own! Without him! Cause I'm a warrior!"

He runs off back where he came, from holding the dress close. He enters his room, grabbing a little wooden sword and pushing it up into the air triumphantly before running out the room. He decided he was going to make it his mission to find Naruko and was going to tell Dad that he couldn't play with him until he found her.

The moment he arrived back at the door it slowly opened before him.

A heavy voice spoke.

"Your village or your son...You are either a Father or a Chief. Pick one"

And at that moment, before Naruto...on the far side of the room behind a hard wooden table stood a broken man. With the same blond hair as him, the same birthmark as him..the same blue eyes as him...yet...the broken man's eyes were filled with sorrow.

Red and puffy painful eyes looked into Naruto's wandering eyes...which were lit up in excitement of his new mission and filled with slight confusion as to what was happening.

From that broken man the words:

"I am sorry..but i am..."

were heard.

And the words which followed in that moment caused Naruto's little world of joy...to explode.


	5. In Sky Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But this fanfic :)

"I am sorry..but i am..."

Naruto stood confused looking at his father;then the very old man holding the door open.

"a Chief...my village is very important to me..and yes, so is my family but the village has too many lives. I know my choice doesn't seem like the right one right now but...i promise, this is for the best of everyone."

Minato sighed as he looked at Naruto.

'Many people will die...I'm sorry but this is the life I've chosen for you'

Naruto, daddy would like to have a word with you. It is very important"

Minato looked up at Jiriaya, Tsunade and Iruka,who all looked very disappointed in him, and motioned for them to leave the room so he could have a private conversation with his son.

Naruto stepped in the room slowly as the trio left.

"D..did Naru do something wrong?...i..im sorry"

Minato frowned a little, "No...no..you did nothing wrong Naruto." He walked over to his son and got on his knees before him, getting to his eyes level. "Its just that, daddy has some hard news to tell you and he wants you to listen very carefully to him"

Naruto nodded slowly as he lightly put down the dress and play sword on the floor. Minato took Naruto's tiny hands into his large rough ones, and lifted them close to his heart. It was hard to explain. He was trying to think of the right words. Naruto was always so full of life and joy and adored his sister very much. He didn't know what to say.

"Can we pway castles and dragons and princess after with Naruko?..Dat if she better thou."

Minato's frown deepened.

"Naruto...you know how daddy told you that mommy lives in a castle in the sky...and that she wont be coming down?"

Naruto tilted his head and nodded slowly. "You..you say that mommy loves me very much and that the people with weally weally big wings in the castle are treating her like a queen and taking care of her until we go to visit her when we get wery older!"

"y..yeah...mommy lives in the sky and cant come down to meet us. And..we miss her alot...and now...so does lives in the sky now we wont be seeing her again...I'm sorry Naruto. She is with mommy now and wont be coming back" Minato gripped the boy's hands, searching his face for a reaction. He didn't plan on explaining the whole concept of death to his child at such a young age. He always told them their mother went to a paradise in the sky and when they get very old they would go there too, so he couldn't predict Naruto's reaction.

"W...what?...b..but i thought you said we can only visit her when we get older? Why didn't i go with her ta meet mommy?!" Naruto was purely confused. He didn't understand what his father was talking about.

"W..we don't have control over when we go to the sky castle,son...it just happens Naruto, and it thankfully, isn't your time to go there yet. You cant go to sky castle yet....Mommy doesn't want you there." Minato pulls him in lightly for a hug. His ear to his son's chest to listen to his heartbeat. A sound he desperately needed to hear.

At his statement, however, Naruto's eyes widened.

'...M..mommy too?'

His ocean eyes began to leak salt water.

"..s...*sniff* s..so Naru nee-san c..could go..b..but i..i cant?...I..is it c..cause m..mommy l..loves..h..her more t..than me too?*sniff*

Minato leaned back a bit, his face twisted in confusion, "W..what?..what are you talking about?"

Naruto looked down at his feet and didn't speak.

Minato pressed ,"Tell me Naruto. What are you talking about?..you can tell me"

Naruto shook his head no, "..i..i don wanna"

"Naruto..tell me. Daddy will listen."

Naruto just stood there for a moment, and started to fidget with his shirt.

"Y...you love Naruko..m..more than me a..and thats why you always pway wid her and give er pretty d..dresses and..and dont pway wid me no more...a..and now mommy only wanna s..see Naruko..cause..Naruko's *sniff*..better...than naru..."

Minato was shocked at the statement that came out of Naruto's mouth. "Y..you think i love Naruko more than you?..n..no...i love both of you equally!..and so does your mother!"

This was getting hard to explain and he hadn't even gotten to explaining the dressing like a girl and marriage part yet. He sort of understood where Naruto was coming from. He could admit that the moment he gave the Uchihas Naruko's hand in marriage that he started to focus on her a bit more. He didn't mean to.

"Naruto..I'm so sorry i made you think that. I love you very much and so did your mother. We both care about you very much...ok?"

Naruto still wasn't happy. He couldn't get over how upset he felt and he couldn't understand what his father was trying to say about anything right now. He felt so confused. Why was Naruko in sky castle?! And why couldn't he go? He pulled away from Minato. His small face dripping streams of snout and tears and his little body shaking in 5 year old frustration.

" T...this isnt fair...I...I wanted to see mommy too... ITS NOT FAIIIRR UUUWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I WANNA MEET MOMMY JUST LIKE NARUKO! IF MOMMY LOVED ME THEN WOULDNT I BE UP THERE WITH HER?...UUUUWAAAAAAHHHHH"

Naruto started crying loudly as he rolled around the ground.

It may seem trivial, yes, to think that your parents prefers your sibling over you. Something small.

Naruto knew that his father loved him, deep down he knew ..he really did but he still couldn't help but ...feel jealous?..of Naruko. Yes he loved her..and yes she was his sister but the more he thought about it the more he hated it. Daddy had started to always play with Naruko, Daddy always giving Naruko cute dresses and cool toys...Daddy started always loving her more..and..now mommy too?

"Narut-"

"UUWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

Minato was trying so hard to speak and every time, Naruto let out an echoing cry over was getting annoyed. He hadn't even fully explained everything yet. He needed the child to listen.

'Why wont this child just fucking listen!...I'm getting fed up WITH THIS!'

"FOR FUCKS SAKE SHES DIED. SHE NOT COMING BACK. NEITHER OF THEM ARE. THEY ARE DEAD AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN AND YOU CANT GO! SO STOP MAKING NOISE AND LISTEN TO ME FOR FUCKS SAKE! I HAVE A VILLAGE TO RUN AND I'M NOT LETTING YOUR BULLSHIT AFFECT MY PLANS"

Minato had been gripping Naruto's neck. Squeezing hard as he yelled curses of anger laced with regret and sadness at the child. His rough adult face twisted with rage before...

They both paused. Both trying to register what just happened. Minato's eyes widened and he panicked, releasing Naruto's fragile neck from his grip.

'I...i..what have i done?'

"Oh Naruto...d..daddy's sorry..h..he..."

The tears stopped.

Shock

Fear

Emotions which crept into Naruto's body.l as he looked ,horrified, at his father. He wanted to run.

Naruto swiftly grabbed the dress and wooden sword before racing out the room as fast as his body could.

"Naruto come back...COME BACK NOW! GODDAMMIT WHY!" Minato pounded the floor with his fist.

'W..what am i doing?..Why was i getting so angry? Hes not a grown man...hes a child..and yet i...shit...what have i done...i..ive failed as a father...oh Kushina...please..help me'

Minato swiftly stood up and alerted some guards to start to go for his son.

Naruto had ran down the hall, pass the trio who assumed he was told all the news and exchanged looks of concern towards each other.

Naruto had kept running and running. His eyes dry. Yet he felt so miserable and sad and confused. He didn't know what was going on. He gripped the items in his hand tightly to his chest.

He kept running and running. He just knew he wanted to run. Reaching the garden gate he exited the boundaries of the mansion and ran into the woods not too far from the structure. He just wanted to run. He didn't care where, nor how far as long as he could move.

It felt like hours had passed. He was seeing the same old trees, the same dirt and the same animals.

His eyes burned alot and so did his legs. It was getting late. He couldn't go any further. Everything was starting to hurt. Especially his head. He didn't know what to make of this evening. He had so many questions that needed answering.

It was getting hard to breath and everything just felt...awful. And out of all his questions he had one main one that he wanted answered.

'Why?'

About to start slowing down he bumped into something hard, causing him to stumble back and fall, holding his aching nose.

"Huh?.." Whatever it was turned around and looked at him "You ok? You got to be careful where you running kid." A very smooth voice spoke.

A hand was placed before his slightly blurry vision. Focusing more Naruto made out long black hair and black eyes looking down at him before he blacked out.


	6. To See Sky Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I may own this fanfic...but i dont own the manga or the characters of the anime...or really anything naruto related but this fanfic and a ninja star :(

It was quiet. The calming sound of water rippling ever so gently nearly muffled by the pouring if water into a stream. The singing and humming of the song birds playing along with the water. Everything sounded so still and felt so quiet. No yelling. No curses. No anger.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he took in the sounds. His young upset tears going unnoticed to him as his head rest on hard cold eyes were greeted with a pitch black sky with stars for light.

'Its late'

That explains why he felt so cold. It was night. Was he still in the forest?

He slowly sat up taking in his environment.

It was beautiful.

The flowers were out and pretty, lighting up the ground with bright hues like the stars did the sky. And the fireflies danced around the grass, and every now and then floated over the river connected to a small waterfall, what he was hearing, next to him. It was like a small utopia.

Naruto took in all the beauty of his environment slowly, admiring ,with childhood wander, every rock, speck and cranny his eyes could see.

His large eyes stopping at the most beautiful sight of all. On the other side of the river was a person looking back at him quietly...gently.

He had long mars black hair which gently fell on his shoulders, cupping his face ever so gracefully. His plain black eyes seemed filled with knowledge yet wander at the same time as Naruto's large ocean orbs stared into them. He looked like a ghost. Pale cream white skin, like snow white. He looked a bit older and bigger than Naruto. Naruto for some reason felt safe in this person's presence.

"W...who are you?"

"Finished now? You were asleep for a very long time" The male sat up a bit stretching as he watched the 5 year old boy stare around a bit.

"o..oh..s..sorry," Naruto blushed a little.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Its not safe to be out here for so long though" He pulled up a sword from behind him, revealing its blade dripping in blood to which Naruto responded with a slight horrified expression. " Alot of dangerous animals around here you know..Tell me. What's your name?"

"N...Naruto Uzumaki" He inched a bit closer to the river side.

"Ah! Uzumaki Clan?"

'Didn't they only have one child?..a girl at that?'

"What are you doing so far from home then? Any further and you'd be walking right into the Empire."

"I-" Naruto stopped for a moment, recalling all the events which led him to ending up in the forest. The yelling and ...wanted to cry again. He didn't understand anything that occurred that evening.

"You looked riddled with worries and concerns. Would you like to talk about them? Ill listen" He put down the sword and got closer to the river side on his end, bundling into a comfortable position.

"W...would you really? but i don't even know you." Naruto look around him a bit, noticing the dress and wooden play sword he held so close to him near him and placing them in his lap to fidget with.

"Not like anyone listens though. Daddy wont listen. He just keeps getting mad at Naru." Naruto sniffed a bit and looked at the other boy across the river.

He nodded as he rest his head on his hands in a 'I'm ready' fashion.

At this Naruto sighed a bit,

"Daddy says that Nee-san went to sky castle without me to see mommy and wont be coming back"

'So they do have a girl. and it seems a boy too.'

"Sky castle? Whats that?" The boy asked.

"A...a place where big people with wings take care of you a...and treat you like royalty if you are good..thats what daddy said it is"

'Shes dead. But didn't the Uzumaki clan make a deal with father for- oh dear... This is interesting.'

"But he wont let me go to see mommy too and i don't know why." Naruto grips the dress a bit as he speaks.

The boy across the river frowned a bit "Well..Do you know what it means when you go to Sky Castle, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at him and thought for a moment before shaking his head in a slow no. He didn't really understand it.

"It means you can never come back to earth and you can't play with toys and friends and family anymore because they are down here" He patted the ground, "and you are up there" He pointed to the starry sky.

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, not understanding.

The boy sighs a bit, " Say your sister went on a trip. And you wanted to play with her and see her, but she isnt home yet. Now say, she never comes back. And you know she can't come back because it is impossible. She is gone and you will never see her again. That's what it means to go to Sky Castle. You can never see the person again. Its called being dead. I'm sorry Naruto. But your sister can't come back. and neither did she have control over what time she goes to sky castle."

At this Naruto sat quietly, for a long moment. Thinking.

And then a tear.

'He understands now'

"S...so Nee-san is in sky castle and I'm down here. So she can't play with me...a..and is never coming...b..back even though...s..she may want to?" He listened his best to what the other guy was telling him, his facial expression slowly changing from just sad to realization, depression, panic and shock.

"Unfortunately no...she can not. You can't see her again."

The boy watched from across the river quietly. Silently feeling guilt, having explained death to the child.

At this Naruto looked at the dress he had been gripping so tightly in his hands for comfort. His hands now trembling as he held the delicate pink material. Fears of ripping it or damaging it in anyway flooding his mind.

He held it closer. Closer to his person, closer to his body, closer to his heart as more tears flooded from his ocean eyes into the fabric.

A pelting scream echoed the forest. A scream filled with so much anger and sadness coming from deep down in Naruto's chest. It hurt.

It was a pretty dress. A pretty dress with black trim and black ribbons. A pretty pink dress that, he would never see her in, ever...c..cause..she's...gone...forever.

He..didn't know.

He...couldn't tell her jokes.

He couldn't hold her hand.

He couldn't read her bedtime stories.

He couldn't hug her.

He couldn't chase her around the garden.

Nor help her tie her shoes.

He couldn't brush her hair or yank it if he wanted to.

He couldn't laugh with her.

He couldn't smile with her.

He couldn't talk with her.

He couldn't see her...

He..couldn't..say goodbye..or..i love you.

He...couldn't do anything about it cause..she was gone forever.

His eyes started to flood with tears. Her dress acting as comfort and warmth as it slowly felt colder.

It...it felt suffocating. Hard to breathe. It hurt to breathe. He f...felt to miserable. So angry at the world. So upset and broken at that same time.

At that moment he understood what daddy was trying to say and why he was so angry at him. Nee-san was gone forever and he couldn't see her anymore. S..she was gone forever ...and he was being so mean when he was crying and yelling at dad. H..he knew he couldn't see Nee-san anymore. Daddy knew Nee-san was gone and was probably feeling hurt too.

Does daddy feel this lonely?

This...empty?

He..felt so...alone now.

The dress slowly became soaked as he gripped it in his hands, till his little knuckles turned white. Why was it like this? Why did Sky Castle have to take her from him?

He cried,

Looking up at the sky with blurry red eyes.

Looking at the stars above.

Trying to see Sky Castle.

Cursing Sky Castle.

And in response, it cursed him,as small bullets of water came down and soaked him.


	7. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. i wish i did though.

* * *

The boy across the river watched Naruto in a bit of guilt, having just explained death to him. He, too, knew the grief that death brought to a person having lost someone himself but he had to learn to let it go and move on. People die everyday. He couldn't be a child and cry over it. How weak.

At the same time he had just found out some interesting information. He felt amused. He smirked a little.

_'I want to see what the Uzumaki clan will do from here'_

The rain had started falling and it was getting colder. Naruto was still crying as he gripped the dress, looking up at the sky quietly.

It was getting darker as the moody clouds swarmed the sky. A possible storm was upon them.

The boy needed to go home but he couldn't leave the heartbroken child alone out here.

**"Hey...you'll get sick from staying out here too long and it's should go home"**

His words went to deaf ears as Naruto continued to cry lightly. His blond bright hair becoming dull in the rain as it matted his face, his tears turning invisible as they mixed with the rain and his clothes becoming dirty from the mud forming beneath him.

About to repeat, a loud string of shouts echoed the forest.

**"NARUTO!...NARRUUUTTROOO"**

A bunch of voices were yelling out the child's name in the forest, probably because they heard the scream from earlier and followed it.

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the sky slowly and looked at the boy across the river.

His bright blue eyes filled with grief and sorrow.

**"She's...with mommy though...so..she'll be fine**... **right? Ill see her again when it's time...right?"**

' _Security, Thats what he's looking for. He wants to feel okay and secure. Honestly, people are so weak.'_

**"Yes...you will. She will be okay. You said it yourself. She has big people with wings to treat her like a queen. She'll be fine"**

_'He's so foolish. He probably won't even be satisfied with this answer. People die. That's just how it is. The world just works that way and he needs to learn that. He may just be a child but he needs to gr-'_

**"Thank you."**

His thoughts were interrupted as the blond boy spoke.

**"W..what?"**

Naruto's eyes shifted from towards him to the dress. He gave it a loving gaze and held onto it before looking back and smiling slightly.

**"I said thank you. I am happy you told me. I...wanted answers but no one would tell me. So..Thank you. I'm happy i met you"**

It didn't sound like a 5 year old child anymore, it was scary. There was no more crying, no whiny tone. It sounded like an grown adult speaking for a moment. And though his eyes were filled with grief and sorrow, they were still very much alive.

At this the boy paused, and smiled a little.

_'Strength'_

**"You have people looking for you. Please get home safely."**

He disappeared into the shadows of the trees as a bunch of guards rush into the clearing, spotting Naruto.

**"We found him sir!"**

Heavy footsteps made their way to the clearing revealing a very sorrowful and heartbroken Minato, who immediately rushed over to Naruto, pulling the small boy into a tight and loving embrace.

**"Oh god Naruto. D..daddy is so sorry. I'm so sorry. I..I thought i lost you too. I'm soo sorry..Oh god. Daddy doesn't want to lose anyone else. Daddy is so so-"**

**"It's okay daddy."**  Naruto cut him off and patted his back lightly. " **I'm sorry too. I** **wasn't being very nice. I'm sorry"**

Minato sat up and examined his child to make sure he was okay. The heavy rain making it hard from him to make out much. However, the very obvious pink dress was still visible.

**"I...didn't explain it well enough..that-"**

**"I know daddy. She's gone. I won't...see her..ever again unless it is my time."**

Minato looked a bit shocked and frowned. He wanted to cry but bit his lip.

**"Yes...s..she's gone but.. she'll be alright. We'll be okay...so...let's get out of the rain...Ok?"**

Minato stood and took Naruto's free hand while the other held onto the pink dress, not daring to let it go, and the two made their way out the clearing with the guards.

Behind on that day, Naruto left the small wooden play sword he had been running with, slowly being covered by a sheet of mud as the rain poured into the earth.

_At this moment, Naruto had put his identity aside and buried it deep within himself and became the woman his father needed, upon the deep realization that he was now alone in the world._  He had grown and come to terms with the fact that he had no control over life and did as his father asked of him. He studied hard to the best of his abilities and worked hard to become a proper representative of his village and Clan.

_And to this day he still remembers the events that occurred on that long day_

_12 years ago._


	8. The Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back :) 

* * *

 

Iruka rushed down the halls of the secluded mansion in a hurry. His chest aching as he panted heavily, having ran so long. and his books and papers flying from between his arms as he sprinted through the halls without care.

_'This boy is going to be the death of me! He disappears AGAIN! He does this every year!'_

He continues running, looking from room to room for any signs of human activity having occurred in any of them. That or any sightings of a blonde blue eyed young lady running around.

_'He always does this every year on her anniversary. I could never find him anywhere until late! And it's soon 5 pm.'_

Iruka continues running, checking the bedrooms, the hall and the kitchen as his last stops inside the mansion before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. He couldn't keep this up.

Iruka sighed and frowned as he tried to calm down a bit.

**" NARUTOO...I can't keep doing this every year. This is a very important time. I can't stress to you enough that you are now 17! Your father wants you to return home soon for you to meet the Uchiha's son. Today is not the day for this!'**  Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs in hopes his voice reached the boy in this large empty building.  **"Now don't get me wrong. I know what today is...and i also know how important it is to you...but can today please be an exception?..please i beg of you. We need to get you ready for the meeting. We've been waiting in the training room forever! Tsunade and Jiraiya are both very upset as well."**

He waited for a response before sighing again. He couldn't believe what he was saying but he really wanted this whole nightmare to be over and it was all going to end soon. It had been so long since Tsunade, Jiraiya and him moved into this mansion with Naruto. The young boy was so hard watch over and his father made no attempt to help him through his suffering in any way. Minato never once visited his son. He was so focused on improving his precious village.

It was breaking Iruka's heart to take part in all of this by teaching the child.

The boy had become void to the emotion sadness. He only smiled and did as he was told, said it was his responsibility now to do as his father wished. It was scary to watch honestly. He had changed so drastically from the child Iruka once knew. A child who was always smiling and laughing and talking about the most silly things, making no sense and now...

He had grown so much mentally. Even though he was only 5,he wasn't 5 anymore. It didn't feel that way. At times he sounded older that Iruka, even older than Tsunade at some points. He had developed such a dark outlook on life. One where sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. An outlook where...he was alone.

But that was just the outside.

The face that everyone would see.

As grown as he had become...he was still a child.

He'd break...

Often

Iruka was the only one that noticed it seemed. He watched Naruto closely. The child would skip meals and cry late at night when he thought no one was listening. He'd sit quietly in the rose garden behind the mansion and look at the sky quietly even if it rained. He'd just sit there and blame her death on himself although he knew it wasn't true. Yet everyday he blamed himself. Those visits to the garden lessened as he got older but, he'd never miss his sister's anniversary and always disappeared that day. Most of the time neither he nor Tsuande and Jiraiya could find him.

The day she left was a dark day for Naruto. It was a dark day for everyone.

Yes

Just like Naruto, he remembered that day well.

It was raining hard when they left the forest that night, and although soaked to the bone, Minato pulled the three of them into his office for another discussion about the matter and had decided to lock Naruto far away from the village in this god forsaken place where light hardly came through the windows. His claims all for "the child's own good" and "the betterment the village". What was worst was about the arrangement was the frustrating fact that Minato never once visited his child since he locked him out here in this stupid mansion. What a father.

Iruka shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. It was Naruto who made the decision to do as his father asked. He didn't have a say in the matter anyway. Minato made no attempt to listen to their arguments against it.

He stood, grabbing a few of his papers. He had checked everywhere in the house...there was now one last place.

Iruka made his way down the stairs and outside to the rose garden, confirming the child's location.

In the garden, seated by a large rose bush was a beautiful young lady, wearing a long pink dress, similar to the old one, which hugged her body tightly. Her blond hair blowing lightly in the wind as she looked up at the colourful evening sky.

Iruka slowly approached and stood in front of her.

**"Naruto...please, your father is expecting you home soon. There are still some things we have to teach you."**

Naruto remained quiet, his eyes leaving the sky slowly.

He looked at Iruka for a moment before picking a rose from the bush, ignoring the pain of the thrones which dug deep into his skin, drops of blood escaping it.

**"Naruto... Ar-"**

**"Do you think dad misses her, Iruka?...Do you think he is suffering?"**

Iruka frowned.  **" I don't know, he is one person...I am another. I am not him. I don't know how he feels"**

Naruto nodded a bit as he twirled the rose. His blood blending onto its bright petals, blending in with their beauty.

**"He is a person? I guess that's what they are called. We all bleed red after all."**  He smiled a little before crushing the petals of the rose.  **"** ' **I'll** **be seeing him soon. I wonder what he would say. Sorry? I love you? What exactly would he want to tell me?"**

**"I...I don't know"** Iruka cringed a little at the newly formed wounds Naruto had.

**"You must have some idea..you were closer to him than I was after all."**

**"Naruto..."**

**"Iruka... You keep calling my name wrong."**

**"Sorry...Naruko. Tsuande and Jiraiya are waiting for you in the training room... You'll be leaving in two days."**

Naruto dropped the remains of the rose and lightly covered it with dirt before standing.

**"That's better. Very well then, lets get this over with."** He started to make his way to the mansion, his blood leaving behind a trail which followed him.

**"Naruko...you are bleeding. We should bandage it up"**

**"It will heal. I won't die over something this trivial. Are we having class or not?"**

Iruka followed behind.

**"Yes...we are..."**

The two made their way to the training room in silence, where they were greeted with a partially drunk duo. Naruto frowned and took a seat behind a small table, observing the two before sitting up right, his long hair falling gently from his shoulders behind him and his blue eyes focused to the duo.

**"I see you guys took the time to enjoy yourself in my absence. Since you demanded my presence so much..I'm here. Lets get this over with. What does the old man want. Enlighten me."**


	9. For What It's Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but this fanfic is mine. Also I'm a bit rusty with my writing since I haven't done it for awhile so if you notice anything do tell me please😊:) IM HERE TO MEET YOUR DEMANDS!!

* * *

 

**"I see you guys took the time to enjoy yourself in my absence. Since you demanded my presence so much..I'm here. Lets get this over with. What does the old man want. Enlighten me."**

Tsunade and Jiraiya both stopped their drunken activities, much against their liking. Tsunade stowing away all the sake before her companion could. They were having a few cups as they waited for Iruka to do finish his search.

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto with slightly flushed cheeks and frowned a bit.

**"Planning on killing Iruka again this year? It's been 12 years and you still haven't matured enough to stop this nonsense."**

**"I said let's get this over with."**  Naruto sighed lightly as he held a slightly tight grip on his dress. Bright red stains painting it's florescent pink material.  **"** **I'd much rather get back to the garden and I'm sure you prefer to get back to your sake"**

Jiraiya huffed and shock his head a bit, before sadly drawing circles on the table where his fun activity once was.

Tsunade took out another quick sip before taking a letter from the drawer and opened it.

**"Sasuke Uchiha. Age 19. Quiet and distant but highly respected by some. Strong fighter and skilled gentleman. Second son of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha and brother of Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha clan is a highly praised clan known for its strength and iron fist. They are dangerous. You'll be going straight there from here in two days."**

This made Naruto giggle a bit. That they had no problem sending him over to what they described as "dangerous people". The Empire only grew and grew each day as they lead troops with love and respect for their nation out daily. Naruto knew the importance of this marriage. His home would be swallowed up and destroyed like others of common size if he messed this up. There would be no telling what they would do to him personally.

_'Oh god'_

Gruesome imagery filled his mind. He felt sick. A pain in the bottom of his chest as this responsibility was placed on him. This was the life his dear sister would have had to live. She would have had to experience this pain as well. Like you wanted to throw up...like fear was going to consume you.

_'i...i don-'_

Iruka cleared his throat a bit drawing attention to himself.  **"You are expected to be on your best behaviour at all times. They care about their image greatly. The union between our two villages...well...our village and their nation is important and we can't afford to have any problems. They have been providing us with medicine for our sick and homes for our poor and have been protecting us from possible invasion over these couple of years to show their respect for this union. Thus we really need you to behave. No running off and hiding or climbing trees or anything like that. We trained you to be an excellent...wife."** Iruka felt himself pause at this statement as he looked over at Naruto.

Jiraiya smiled, **"The Uchiha's gonna have some sad nights And two blue balls. Ha"**

**"Oh for goodness sake you pervert!"** Tsunade huffed. She looked back at Naruto.  **"The reality is is that your father is playing a dangerous game here. Laying with The Uchiha or even being in the same room has you at risk of being exposed. You can NOT consummate your marriage or anything of the sort . You must keep him at arms distance."**

**"AND never mention your sister in anyway."** Iruka interjected,  **"No one outside of your father's office knows of her passing. And further outside of our village doesn't know that...a son even existed...you need to be careful."**

Naruto quietly took in everything. He was being silly. This was his duty now. It didnt matter if he was scared. He needed to strip his mind of those petty worries. Instead many questions surfaced. How long will I have to keep hidden till they are ready to fight back...how long he could really hide this secret on his own. Yes...on his own. It would just be him struggling each and everyday to keep his identity hidden for someone who doesn't take the time of day to see him.

**"Will father be coming to see me off?"**

Iruka frowned a bit,  **"I'm working on that.. for now"** He took the letter from Tsunade and handed it to Naruto.  **"Have a look at the information provided. I'll speak to your father for you . Just try to relax over the next two days...okay?"**

Naruto stood from his seat and walked to the door.  **"Don't bother yourself. Nothing would change if he comes or not."**

With that Naruto left the three in the room to figure themselves out. They, too, were players in this dangerous game after all. The most important question that all of them thought was how long could Naruto hide for them to be ready for the hell that would follow after.


	10. And Then There Was One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: Not mine and will never be mine...the anime that is. This fanfic is all mine! 

* * *

Minato looked at the man before him and sighed.

**"Why are you here Iruka? To my understanding you are suppose to be making sure Naruko is prepared to go to the Uchiha nation on her own"**

Iruka frowned at how easily he called his son a female.

**"Will you be seeing...her off tomorrow?",** He choked on word.

**"No"**

His frown deepened. This family was getting more and more exhausting to deal with.

**"If I may be bold. Why not? What if you never see him again? What if he never gets the chance to see you?"**

_' What if he dies...'_

Iruka felt his knuckles start to turn white as he began to feel frustrated and...saddened.

A sigh...Minato sighed.

**"Let me ask you this Iruka."** He stood stretching his arms and massaging his neck. **"What good would that do for us?"**

**"Excuse me? I'm not understanding your question"**

**"What would be the benefit of that now?"**

Minato stared at Iruka who stood in the middle of the room. The smaller male looked at the floor for a moment, relaxing his shoulders and hands before looking up to met the state.

**"He...She would know you care...you..do care..right?"**

A question. A concern. An understandable one...

_'But I have a responsibility..'_

**"Iruka. It will do him no good seeing me now."** He reclaimed his position behind the desk, looking at various files that he was attending too before the smaller male had entered the room.  **"Ive been selfish these years. I can not deny that. I've been riddled with regret and sorrow that I thought I'd only have to feel once. I've made irrational decisions and causes my children to suffer in the process. It will make no difference now. Am I sorry for that? Yes I am. But i can't do anything to change that now. I've failed Kushina. And I've failed my daughter...and my son. I could not save them but the most I can do with what I've already done is try to save them. The people of this village. The last resting place of all that I love I will protect. We aim for victory...no..We will be victorious and burn that expansionist nation to the ground...He will taste victory and fight for his people. His job is simply to keep up the idea that we are at peace and that we are brother nations. He is...in his own way protecting at that his mother and sister loved. We. Will. Have. Victory."**

A strong speech yet he didn't wear a happy nor victorious look on his face. He knew it too. He must have heard it too. He must have tasted the bitterness of his words. There is no way..that he didn't hear nor feel the need to gag on that bullshit excuse.

**"But you and I know...he may not live to see it."** Ikura wanted to cry. For Naruto, for Kushina, for Naruko...for the nation. This was a sad world to have to go through alone. He bit his lip and chose to just listen to the sorry words of the old man before him.

**"We've been able to form alliances with the Inuzuka clan and the Hyuga clan. People like us that also which to see the demise of the Uchiha nation. Naruko plays a crucial role in our plan. You know that. Because she isn't a real woman the most she can do is stall for time. In that time we plan on getting onto position to attack. You and me both know how long this plan took to perfect and now it's soon time to put it into action."**

**"Minato..."**

**"I've already made up my mind Iruka. We will see victory"** Minato turned away, backing Ikura. There was no changing his mind. **"You may leave now. Make sure Naruko is ready for the trip...and.. hire a gardener to take over the rose garden in his absence."**

Iruka bowed and walked out of the room. This was a sad world to be so alone in. As he walked to the large wooden doors further into the mansion...He felt a bit of joy that unlike Naruto, he wasn't so alone in the world. Someone cared.

**"My little dolphin~"**

Warm, firm...loving.

_'I hope he finds that someone for himself...before what's left of his world burns'_

* * *

**"Is everything in order my dear brother in law?"** A new set of foot steps.

**"I believe so. I've already had everything arranged"**

**"I hope you understand Minato. Your son will not live to see this victory. The question is are you prepared to deal with that?"** The new arrival to the room stopped before the desk.

**"I've been ready for 12 years. My question is...are you ready? If Kushina could shot you down, she would you know."**

**"Well...who do you think would take the first lightening bolt? Me or you?"**

**"As long as it goes according to plan, Kurama, I couldn't careless. Just do your job and watch the Uchihas... like the shadow you were raised to be."**

**"So mean to me ~"**

The second male's presence in the room disappeared, leaving Minato alone...maybe like he deserved to be.


	11. Cry For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: not my anime but the fanfic is mine !

* * *

Today was the day. The sky was gray and meek. Naruko sat quietly inside beside a large window as she watched the servants load the carriage with her baggage. Jiraya and Tsunade ordered the people around viciously. A humourous sight to see. Entertaining...

The tea before her was getting cold.

She peeled her eyes away from the carriage to the rose garden in the distance where Iruka stood speaking to who she understood to be the gardener taking over. She gripped her baby blue dress a slight frustration but gently released the delicate material from her grasp. This was inevitable. This is how it is. She spent 12 years learning that. It didn't make sense getting upset now. Nor did it make sense to cry. Yet the tea on the table became more cold and less sweet as tears began to fall from her eyes. Diluting the once warm and sweet tea.

With the side of her gloved hand, she wiped her tears. Forcing herself to stop them. To be strong. She needed to be. Leaving her to stare at the now brimming cup that once held tea. Now holding the last bit of pity she had planned to feel for herself and reflecting what was left.

Iruka joined Lady Uzumaki inside, holding a rose from the beloved garden. Naruko stood swiftly turning back to look at the now fully prepared carriage that waited outside.

**"It is time?"** She fixed her posture, placing her hands in front of her gently and turned toward her servant, teacher...parent of 12 long years.

Iruka smiled sadly and walked over, handing the rose to her.  **"I fear I will never see you again. For today is the day we part ways. I wish I could send a rose to you everyday but then the garden would look sad and lonely without them."**

**"He's not coming is he..."** She took hold of the rose, holding it to her chest gently. Iruka didn't need to respond. The answer was very obvious. He began to frown, looking down to the ground.  **"That's why I told you not to bother. You'll only make yourself more sad, Iruka."**

Naruko smiled at the older male. Silly memories of causing hell for him racing through his mind causing him to giggle a bit into the flower. Like bells. Morning bells to wake the village or wedding bells to celebrate. A giggle of joy.

**"...How can you smile at a time like this... and laugh...Its like you're walking right into..."** The blond became blurry in Iruka's eyes as they began to fill with tears. They both knew what today meant. Yet it was hard for either to truly accept it despite this being what all those years together meant. Teaching, training, preparing for this day and yet, it now here...it was so much to take in.

The rain began to fall outside. Heavily. This made Naruko smile more.

**"Look Iruka. Even the sky is crying for me. Isn't that sweet?"**  She placed the rose down on the table. Using the other side of her gloved hand, began to wipe away Iruka's tears.

Staring into his eyes she spoke.  **"Do not cry for me. I don't need you to. Please continue on with your life. You can't take my pain nor my suffering. You shouldn't have to either, so stop crying and feeling sorry for me. You'll make me cry if you do. Wont you be strong for me? As my final wish?"**

He felt frustration. He didn't know how to save her. He didn't try enough. He didn't reason enough. He should have done more. But he didn't. He didn't deserve to cry now. Now he needed to be strong for her.

Iruka finished wiping his tears and cleared his nose, standing up straight.  **"F...fine. I won't cry. I promise. Ill be strong too...i can do that much for you. but...Naruto will always be Naruto to me and no one else. You are you. You deserve happiness. And I hope you find it. Just know, that no matter how far or how low. You're not alone. And that you will still always have me."**

Naruko hugged Iruka tightly. This brief hug. This last hug. A servant entered the room to inform the too that the carriage was ready and that now was the best time to go as the rain was getting lighter. Iruka wanted to frown but forced a smile instead.

**"Lady Uzumaki. The time for your departure is now. No running, no jumping or flipping. Please mind your manners and...please keep safe."** Iruka bowed toward the her before taking her hand and leading her outside to the carriage. He helped her enter. Ensuring that she had everything she needed. Padding, ribbons, dresses and more.

Tsunade sighed, " **We** **planted a few spies inside the palace who will be your maids. I believe them to be loyal. Please be aware of your surroundings. They will be able to show you a coin to show you they are your ally. Very few people will have them. Including members of the Hyuga tried and Inuzuka tribe. Here. This one is yours"**

It was a simple copper circle with a rose adorned in thorns. Naruko gripped it tightly before smiling.

**"Thank you"**

Jiraiya frowned and walked away. Tsunade bid her goodbyes and soon followed. They didn't admit it to themselves in the time but, they truly couldn't bear to watch.

Iruka smiled and shut the door of the carriage. Just like that...she was gone. His job was done. He was allowed to move back home since he was finished here.

He took his time making sure the little mansion would be kept in order, doing last minute checks and making sure that nothing of importance was left behind.

He returned to the big window. Where a small desk and chair sat. Upon them a small tea cup filled to the top, the rose...and the last memory Iruka would ever have of the boy.

He broke his promise not to cry.

**"**... **Naruto...Goodbye"**

* * *

Naruko stared at her slightly damp glove which held the coin. She gripped it tightly and held it to her chest. And as though saying a prayer. She, too, bid farewell. To Iruka, to her father, to everything...to Naruto.


End file.
